Phoenix Angel
by Raki Alburn
Summary: Past life of Saria a young girl who has a new adventure. What was she exactly and who is Alicia. **Note characters will change of main during the story**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Past Life!

Hey there my name is Alicia! I am also the reincarnation of an Egyptian Princess named Ophelia. I am now the princess of a kingdom called Dipan. My story unravels when I met a boy who I taught was my friend but before all that my story will start at the point of when I was Princess. Bleak answers are never is a good thing. This boy that I meet later in my story is the same boy that witnessed a major event when I was Princess in ancient Egypt.

A girl stood within the royal chambers of a golden palace. Her hair flowed like the River Nile. Her skin was a tanned colour that was as radiant as the sun. Even though she looked so innocent she bore mighty power within a scar she had ever since she was born. A portion of her power was suppressed within a phoenix pendant that she wore around her neck. An innocent young boy called out as he approached the Princess.

???? : Dear sister shall you get some rest now?

Princess Ophelia: Do not fret, I shall be fine.

???? : But sister!

Princess Ophelia: Atem!

Atem: Hmm?

Princess Ophelia: How many times have I told you not to go out adventuring without the royal guardians?

Atem: I hate it when they follow me. I am only 8 years of age but I can take care of myself. Why do you all fear for me?

Princess Ophelia: You are the future heir to the throne. I am not eligible due to my limited lifespan. I will not live longer than 20 years. I will die shortly. It is my destiny.

Atem: But sister that means you have at least 5-6 years to live.

Princess Ophelia: Do not worry.

Before Atem could argue the guardians ran up to the hallway. They were in a huge rush until the bowed in respect to the Princess.

Gaurdian #1: My Princess, Please forgive us on this intrusion, but the prince is requested to attend the rituals advised by the Pharaoh.

Princess Ophelia: I….I…understand...

With that she fainted as a glow enveloped her on contact with the ground. Atem shouted out for his sister but she didn't wake. She fell into a deep sleep as blood poured down her face. The guardians immediately called for the Priests assistance. They carried her to her chambers. A bright fire engulfed her as she was laid down on the silky bed.

Atem: Sister, SISTER!

He felt her forehead and to his shock she was running a fever. Many days passed since the incident. Yet to no stir the Princess never woke from the deep sleep. Atem held her hand as he slept. The Pharaoh entered many times to check on the progress but nothing happened. Finally after 6 months of sleepless nights the Pharaoh enters for one final check before he would pronounce her death. He began to whisper in the Prince's ear to wake him up. Suddenly the Princess's finger began to twitch.

Pharaoh: What is this?

Princess Ophelia: **slowly opens her eyes** Ugh… I ache all over…. **starts to rise as she whined as each movement**

Pharaoh: Please don't overexert yourself!

Princess Ophelia: Father! How long have I been here?

Pharaoh: Nearly 6 months. I fear that you are running out of time!

Princess Ophelia: Father we must do this ritual this instant before it is too late. Is it a blessing or a curse this scar!

She pointed to a phoenix shaped scar on her back. It beamed bright red in assorted colours before the light faded. A little boy dashed through the palace gates as he used a flick of his finger to eliminate the palace guards. He laughed as he bounced through the forces with ease. Finally he reached the Princess's room and bursted through the doors.

???? : My, My, this is too easy! Princess you shall die here and NOW!

Pharaoh: I think not GAURDIANS!

???? : Ha-ha it's too late.

He flicked his wrist and a blast of emerald fire plummeted towards the Princess. The scar on her back activated an immense power the pendant cracked unleashing her entire power resource which transformed her into the mighty spirit of light then the creator of light.

Princess Ophelia: Thy, shall not prevail in thee quest! Father I bid farewell. Now be condemned for all eternity oh evil boy!

???? : NO?!

Princess Ophelia: Father, take care. I shall miss you all!

She disappeared into the space never to be seen again. Within a sparkle of light her spirit floated in a beam. Many spirits flickered around here as they restored her body piece by piece. The Goddess Isis whispered in her ear.

Goddess: Little one it is not your time to go to Osiris. I shall give you one more chance to live again. Use it wisely!

Will the Princess make the same mistake again? Who is her foes and allies? Is she ever going to remember her past?

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Silmeria Valkyrie is charged by Odin, Lord of the gods, to gather the souls of the fallen. Silmeria serves her master faithfully until a certain incident causes her to doubt, and ultimately rebel against, the law of Odin. Odin immediately recognizes the danger. He transmigrates Silmeria's soul and summons the next Maiden in her place. But the Sovereign's Rite, the devine spell used to transfer Silmeria's soul, is complicated.

Silmeria awakens within the body of a young princess of Dipan. The Princess's name is Alicia

Normally, Valkyrie souls do not awaken trapped within the body of a mortal. Lord Odin will not suffer one who defies his will to remain alive and conscious. One day, Odin will discover that traitorous valkyrie lives. One day he will bring divine retribution down upon her.

Chapter 2 – Valkyrie of destiny

Silmeria: (RUN!)

Alicia: To where.

Silmeria: (It doesn't matter where I just don't want you to get caught. I could be condemned for life.)

Alicia: But we are running into dead ends.

Silmeria: (What about through that gateway?)

Alicia ran straight ahead when her escape was blocked by a blade of light. A mighty voice of the head goddess boomed through the entre chambers. Alicia faced the might beam of light. She had a petrified look on her face.

Alicia: I know my past life was this difficult by this is just scary.

???? : Silmeria, come back!

Silmeria: I shall not!

Using Alicia's body, she started to swing her palm upwards in a blast of light towards the goddess. Then they made their escape. Silmeria instructed that Alicia should head west towards a neighboring town to seek help. Alicia was bleeding. She injured her palm in the battle for an escape from the castle.

Silmeria: Look Alicia there may be people who have strong powers and therefore may be of assistance.

Alicia: Yes west it is.

Her journey was a challenging and tiresome one indeed. Many monsters started to attack on impact. Alicia finally reached a small town. She dragged her feet and fainted at the gates. A young boy noticed that she had fainted and he brought her to the inn where he stayed. Who is this boy? Is he friend or foe?

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Destinies aligned

Two days Alicia travelled through forests battling unknown monsters which targeted them as they progressed their way through the maze. Alicia stopped to rest. Alone in the world she was with no-one to keep her company except Silmeria. Somewhere within the woods two boys battled for practise.

????#1: No-way you cheated.

????#2: No I didn't you just had to be careful.

????#1: Come on.

????#2: Well how is it fare when you use your powers huh?

????#1: I'll get you for that bandicoot form of yours

????#2: You never changed have you Aaron.

Aaron: Cyber you really haven't changed either. Whoa!

Cybercrash: Let the battle begin. Gotcha there pal.

Aaron: Bring it on! I'll get you back for that!

Back to where Alicia lay on the ground thinking. She spun her blade on her palm until a group of monsters jumped her. One slash and Alicia couldn't move her left arm. She was paralyzed in the arm while she received a mild slash on her right arm.

Alicia: Silmeria help me.

Silmeria: I'm afraid there is some force preventing me to assist.

Alicia: Eeek! Those monsters are stronger than before.

Aaron and Cybercrash heard Alicia's yells for help and halted their training and ran to her aid. To their surprise they saw a young girl swinging her blade at the monsters. She was cornered as she dragged her legs.

Alicia: GET AWAY YOU FIENDS!

She sliced a monster in half with ease.

Aaron: Cyber we should help that girl out.

Cybercrash: I think that we should defeat those freaks of nature first and ask questions later.

Aaron: Let's go then.

After all the monsters were defeated Aaron and Cybercrash proceeded to where Alicia collapsed. She had her blade upwards defending herself.

Aaron: Hey are you alright?

Alicia: (Silmeria, Are you okay?)

Silmeria: (I'm fine. Now to give thanks to those boys who saved you)

Alicia: Yeah

Cybercrash: Now to tend to those wounds you have there.

With that Silmeria took control of Alicia for a brief moment until Alicia asked her to reveal herself to them.

Silmeria: (Are you sure that this is wise? I will be taking most of your energy to do this)

Alicia: (Well I am ready. They won't believe me if told them straight out)

Silmeria: (Alright then)

Alicia: err….. I think you should know something….

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – A deep secret

Alicia: This is really embarrassing!

Aaron: Huh?

Silmeria: (I fret that you must do this now before anyone else comes)

Alicia: Alright. I'd advise you two to stand back.

She pressed hard against her chest towards a pendant she wore around her neck. It flickered in a golden beam of light. The light sparked blue and wings emitted outwards and folded forwards. The light changed her clothes and engulfed her in a bright light. Her clothing vanished and in it's place armour burnt all over her body. Once the light disappeared a tall woman stood before them.

Silmeria: Forgive my intrusion. Let me introduce myself. I am Silmeria, one of the goddesses or I was until I was banished by Odin.

Cybercrash: Simply amazing!

Aaron: I noticed that you were a strange girl and now we have proof.

Silmeria: Yes I stand before you but I am one soul bound to another.

Cybercrash: Huh?

Silmeria: Simply put, Alicia and I am two separate souls inhabitant within one body.

Aaron: Great a goddess who speak in riddles.

Alicia: (Silmeria, I fear that this is really gonna be a problem if some-one comes by. May I come out now?)

Silmeria: (Granted) I bid you farewell, Swift as the sea you must travel outwards to the Forest of Sunburst. There you shall met a soul

With that Silmeria disappeared and Alicia reappeared.

Aaron: Does that goddess speak in riddles all the time?

Alicia: Valkyrie always speaks in riddles to mortals. I for one understand all her riddles.

Aaron: Great, That's great.

Alicia: So you understand her then?

Cybercrash: Nope. What he means that no translations will drive him crackers!

Silmeria :( Mortals never understand the riddles of the gods. You are a special one indeed)

Alicia: (Ha-ha)

Aaron: I think we need to go to that forest then.

Alicia: Well I think we should introduce ourselves shall we.

Cybercrash: True.

Aaron: Yes, I am Aaron President of a company called Warrio Inc.

Cybercrash: You can call me Cybercrash. I am a bandicoot and Pokemon trainer.

Alicia: You certainly don't look like a bandicoot.

Cybercrash: That's my power.

Alicia: Oh, Well My name is Alicia, First Princess of Dipan and you have met Silmeria.

Meanwhile….

????#1: What reckless mortals!

????#2: Drat Silmeria she shall ruin the vision of the gods indeed.

????#3: It's our task of maintaining balance throughout the pandemonium and worlds.

????#1: Traitorous wretch! It is not our responsibility of those mortals

????#3: We shall not let those evil twins wretch havoc like millennia.

????#4: Wind bag! Be off Arialina

Arialina: Amongst us is a traitor!

????#1: Traitor? Tirar Do you know of this?

Tirar: Silmeria is the traitor! She turned her back on fellow Valkyrie and fled to the mortal realm eventhough Odin taught she was dead.

Arialina: I hope Lenneth seeks Silmeria out before the triplets get to her first or the twins revived.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – unforeseen memories of blood

A dream…

Alicia: Leave me alone!

Alicia ran downwards a dark eerie tunnel. Her footsteps plummeted as she ran in fear. A skeleton figure chased her as blasts fired outwards. Silmeria was no-where to be seen. Alicia ran until she reached a chamber. A huge bubble hung high in the ceiling. She looked upwards and saw who was in the bubble. It was a young girl.

Alicia: S…S…

Young girl: You mortal as I know who I am indeed. Look out!

???? : Finally I found you dear princess!

Alicia: You!

???? : Yes….I….

A blast flew outwards and struck the figure in the back. As the figure screamed in pain Alicia received a blast of pain. Three hooded figures laughed as one by one they folded their hoods downwards.

????#1: I see we triplets have found a subject to torment. I am Brittney!

????#2: ha-ha I am Genesis. Goth chick at heart

????#3: I am Kalielia, Pretty Sister of them all but I am a venomous cobra, beware.

Brittney: We are the evil triplets. We have come for you!

Genesis: Goodness I get a toy to blast!

???? : Quick take my hand.

Kalielia: Not so fast! You are the evil one.

???? : That I am. She is not yours and therefore she shall be no-more!

Alicia: You… are…

???? : *takes off the hood* Yes I am you but the dark version. No be gone *sends a blast….*

End of Dream….

Aaron: Hey…. Alicia Wake up!

Aaron was trying to wake the princess up as she tossed and turned screaming! Cybercrash noticed that she was bleeding.

Cybercrash: Aaron!

Aaron: What?!

Cybercrash: Alicia is bleeding heavily below her chest.

Silmeria: (Alicia….Alicia….)

Aaron: I think we need to get a doctor quick!

Silmeria drifted upwards and appeared to Aaron and Cybercrash.

Silmeria: We must take her to the forest of the elves which is just nearby.

Aaron: I see Now let's go!

Alicia: The pain is unbearable! Silmeria Please help me!

Cybercrash: No she is losing too much blood.

Silmeria: Wait I sense a presence. Be on your guard!

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Side note: The main character will be changed from Alicia to a physic and heroine named Kairi. **

Chapter 6 – A friend or foe.

Meanwhile a Valkyrie named Lenneth one of the goddesses who govern time and destiny noticed that faith is about to turn.

Lenneth: I fret this feeling of pain and despair is unknown of the gods.

Arialina: (Lenneth! Lenneth! Please save a girl named Alicia! There is a chosen one who will be of assistance. She is the one who will save the world)

Lenneth: (Arialina! Who is this girl? Chosen one?)

Arialina: (The chosen one is not Alicia. The chosen one has a unique power. She has a birthmark in the shape of a phoenix surrounded by dragons on her back… I must go now before I get caught)

Lenneth: Very well.

Back in the forest Alicia's wounds began to get bigger. Silmeria used her life force to close the wounds temporally so she could remain alive. If she dies so will Silmeria. Monsters surrounded Aaron and Cybercrash. They were surrounded. Meanwhile a girl named Kairi was doing her regular training sessions within the wood.

Kairi: Sigh… Never in all my life has the General requested me to do my training in the woods! Mustang! My twin is really gonna kill him. I wonder what Al is doing at the moment. What?!

Back at where Aaron and the others were. Cybercrash transformed into his bandicoot form and instantly destroyed the monsters.

Silmeria: I think you may have a slight problem!

Aaron: Oh boy those monsters just….

Cybercrash: Regenerated. This is a problem indeed.

Silmeria: Those monsters are at a rank Infinite which means only a strong master can defeat those creatures. Those are creatures of the gods but why?

Cybercrash: Big trouble!

Kairi teleported to where Alicia and the others stood. She had her hood up so her face was hidden.

Kairi: Sigh… This will be a piece of cake. Mustang I need a raise after this!

Silmeria: Friend or foe?

Kairi: Don't ask me until I have finished my task, Valkyrie Silmeria!

Silmeria: How?

Kairi: …. You monsters have just made me angry!

Kairi beamed in a red glow. Fire emitted around her as a phoenix shot out her chest followed by two mighty dragons. They circled her as her clothes changed into a mystic battle outfit. Her hair grew and floated around her in the colour of gold, a circlet of gold and jewels appeared on her head, she wore knee boots of white and red leather, a cape flowed in an angelic white around her waist, her chest was covered in a beam of silks that made her look like an angel, she wore a slit skirt with crystals encrusted along the sides, along her arms sleeves appeared and covered her wrist and spread out to her fingertips but didn't cover her fingers.

Aaron: Whoa I hope she is on our side.

Meanwhile within the headquarters General Mustang and a team of Alchemist observed the trainees progress.

???? : General, Alchemist 001 has just used something we asked her not to.

Mustang: That Elric! Send Fullmetal out to get her NOW!

???? : Right away

Kairi had defeated all the monsters in one blast. Kairi was back in her own form of brown boots with a crest on the side, fingerless gloves long silver hair with a streak of purple along the side as some of her hair was tied whilst the remainder hung at both sides, she was tall and elegant but a huge tomboy, she wore a skirt with slits and under her skirt wore trousers that was short, her top was sleeveless and she wore a bandanna. On her side she had a small waist bag.

Kairi: What a better way to have fun eh? This is really gonna cost me big time.

Silmeria: How….

Aaron: Whoa she is strong!

Kairi: Hello! My name is Kairi Elric. Is that girl alright?

Cybercrash: Well by any chance is there a doctor around?

Kairi: Well Headquarters is nearby but I have another solution.

Ed: KAIRI!

Kairi: Ed!

Ed: STOP.

Kairi: No can do brother. This girl needs my help and she may be dead when we get to headquarters. Tell Mustang I am Sorry. (Boy he is gonna kill me big time but I have no choice)

Kairi removed her right glove and place it over Alicia's wounds. Her fingertips glistened in a bright glow. One by one Alicia's wounds disappeared. Kairi yelled in pain. She had over used her power. Ed yelled her to stop right away.

Ed: Kairi! You need to get to headquarters now. Those wounds are not good. Could you all help me?

Aaron: Sure.

Alicia: …..ugh….

Silmeria: (Hmmm…. That girl just transferred Alicia's wounds to herself)

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Kairi here, I was just doing intense training in the woods. Boy Mustang has a huge problem with me. Meanwhile a young girl named Alicia had met two boys and made her journey somewhere. I haven't the slightest clue where they were going. A Valkyrie named Silmeria resided within her body. Ed came and asked me not to use my power to save an injured girl. He knew that if I did it would be the last thing I will ever do. My life is now in danger.

Chapter 7 – Dead or alive

Ed: This is bad!

Aaron: Huh?

Ed: Well….

Mustang: What has that brat done now!

Ed: Nothing now get out of my way!

Mustang: Let me guess she used her power again!

Ed: What concern is it to you?

Mustang: Just bring her to the infirmary.

Ed: Fine! Could you take care of our guests and No they are NOT NEW REQRUITS!

Mustang: Fine then. Please introduce yourselves

Aaron: My name is Aaron. I am the president of a company called Wario Inc.

Cybercrash: I am Cybercrash.

Mustang: I see well I am General Roy Mustang but Mustang to you. Now who is the pretty young girl behind you?

Alicia: My name is Alicia, Princess of Dipan.

Mustang: Hmmm… A Princess!

Alicia: And….

Silmeria: I am Valkyrie Silmeria. Now please step away from Alicia.

Mustang: Whoa! I see you have talent.

Ed: I see you have introduced yourselves then. Let me introduce myself then. I am Edward Elric, commonly known as Fullmetal but you can call me Ed if you like. I am an Alchemist and a good one in fact.

Al: Brother?

Ed: Al, Don't sneak up like that.

Cybercrash: Whoa…. He has a few companions I see!

Ed: Al! How many times have I told you never transfer your soul to suits of armour?

Al: But….

Aaron: Wow, You can do that?

Al: Sure I know a bit of Alchemy so it's no problem to me. After all I was a suit of armour before.

Cybercrash: That's cool.

Al: Ed there is something wrong with Kairi. She is starting to bleed heavily. Also she is sending out spells and that's why I decided to use the suits of armour to protect myself.

Alicia: I hope she isn't badly hurt. It is my entire fault.

Ed: Let's go to her room and see what's wrong!

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – A will to live.

Ed and the others ran towards the room where Kairi rested. A blast plummeted through the wall as the nurses were blasted against the wall. Ed yelled and walked into her room.

Ed: Kairi! I…

Kairi: Please…. I….don't want to kill you by accident.

Ed: Who are you?

Kairi: I….I….

Ed: Now I see Kairi is your adoptive name right?

Kairi: Right? You know my real name!

Ed: Yes but really why are you doing this?

Kairi: I…I….really….don't know!

Ed: NO YOU ARE KAIRI!

Kairi: I am not. Now say it before I kill you!

Aaron: I am getting way confused here. Is Kairi, herself?

Ed: Well my twin there is not Kairi. Kairi is her code name. Alchemists, all have different names. Kairi has 3. Kairi is her hidden identity for unknown reasons I cannot tell you. She has her birth name and the name passed by the government after we pass our exams.

Her birth name is Lilly. Her Alchemist name is similar to mine Phoenix Alchemist. Do you understand?

Cybercrash: I see what you mean. Since she has strong powers the government has assigned her a name of Kairi for when they are giving reports and such. Just so no-one uses her against evil right? All Alchemists then have a special name due to characteristics and then she has her birth name so that makes 3.

Ed: Right but I think it is wise that we should now scrap the name Kairi because this is really gonna cause her to have a total melt-down. Believe me this has happened before when we were kids. Drat that Mustang. He insisted that Kairi remains.

Al: Better do that now before she destroys the whole building!

Alicia: This is bad!

Ed: I can handle this. Just keep Mustang away!

Ed clasps his palms together and preformed an Alchemic reaction to calm Kairi down and reset her memory from what had happened. The others ran outside the room and redirected the other Alchemists from interfering. Ed was thrown through the wall on odd occasions and his automail was shattered before Kairi calmed down. Blood trickled down his wounds but he didn't flinch at any movement he made. Ed staggered out of the room as he fell to his knees panting.

Ed: She is resting in her bed now. YOU! *Points to Mustang* Scrap that experiment with my sister NOW! She is Lilly not Kairi and I want her to remain that way!

Mustang: What a feisty brother you are. Short but over-protective aren't, we Fullmetal!

Ed: I said NOW! I may be bleeding and weak but I can still kill you right now!

Mustang: Fine!

Alicia: Excuse me are you alright?

Ed: I will be fine….just….need…my….mechanic…

Ed faints under the lose of blood. Al called Winry over so she could mend Ed's automail. Al told the others the whole story that when Ed and they were young Lilly lost her temper and did Alchemy in a high standard. Mustang and the government heard about this and brought them in. Lilly went through regular sessions and finally she was defined part of the government for extreme use of power. There was the start of Project Kairi! Aaron and the others stood in the main hallway confused on what happened. They walked to the main entrance and sat waiting for a response. Alicia started to cry. She knew it was her fault for being so weak.

Cybercrash: I really am shocked that the government like that preformed illegal experiments on a girl and called it Project Kairi.

Aaron: Yeah, She was just a child. It must have been tough to go through for her at such a young age.

Alicia: But…But….she wouldn't have ….been….through….that….pain…if…I…I…

Silmeria: It's alright. This was all un-avoided. She wished to help!

Al: Yeah it wasn't your fault so don't cry *passes her a handkerchief*

Cybercrash: Is Ed and Kairi… I mean Lilly alright?

Al: Lilly is fine. She has just woken up. As for Ed well….

Aaron: What?!

Winry: What Al means is that Ed will be fine after some surgery.

Alicia: Surgery?

Winry: Don't worry; he had this type of surgery before so it isn't a dire one. He just has to have new automail configured again and replaced onto his limbs but before that we have to extract all the pieces from his nerves. Pretty basic procedure, if you ask me. Painful but fine!

Alicia: Good at least we know they are both well.

Cybercrash: Can we see Lilly?

Winry: Of course you can.

They all proceeded to Lilly's room to see her up and staring out the window. She had trouble with walking and used slight spells to help her.

Lilly: Hello!

Alicia: It was my entire fault.

Lilly: Don't worry.

Cybercrash: So what name will we call you now?

Lilly: Well, Kairi is no more! You can call me Lilly now. My Alchemist name is Phoenix.

Alicia: Lilly it is

Winry: Hey there Lilly

Mustang: Phoenix!

Lilly: I taught my brother told you to never come near me! By the way where is Ed?

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Scream for life!

Mustang: Fullmetal?

Lilly: Yes, That is his title now where is he?

Mustang: That pipsqueak is having a tough time at the moment!

Lilly: Don't cal him that! NOW WHERE IS ED?

Winry: Easy Lilly this is no place to shout especially when you have just woken up. We were all worried about you!

Lilly: S…Sorry.

Winry: That's alright.

Pinako: Winry, I need you right away!

Winry: Sure. Lilly Please be patient. Al (Please don't let her hear Ed's screams)

Al: (Sure. Give me time to bring her outside and we will keep her mind of things)

Winry: (Alright)

Winry walked out towards Ed's room and prepared herself so she could perform a long and difficult procedure with Ed. Al walked over to Lilly and asked her if she would like to go for a long walk. Lilly had difficulty in walking but she made an attempt to accept his offer. While Lilly got dressed Al explained the plan to Alicia and the others on what is going on.

Aaron: I see, so we have to keep Lilly away from the hospital as possible until Ed's surgery is finished.

Al: Believe me Ed is going to squeal really loud. This is his 23 surgery yet he has never gotten used to the pain. Believe me no-one would like it if you had to reconstruct the nerves and prevent blood soaking the sheets while you reapply metal components to the nerves one by one. It is a long and painful procedure. It drains you of energy and Ed will be unconscious for at least 1 week after this procedure. His nerves were torn and badly damaged.

Cybercrash: Whoa, He went through a lot didn't he?

Silmeria: A brave warrior this boy is. Willing to sacrifice anything, even at the cost of his own life to save a loved one.

Alicia: I agree!

Lilly: Ready. My limbs are really painful so let's go.

It was too late Winry had started the procedure before they left the building. Ed yelps in pain. Lilly gasped! She rushed to Ed's aid but Al grabbed her around her waist before she made her step. She struggled as she cried.

Lilly: Ed is my younger twin brother. What's going on?

Al: Please Lilly he asked me not to let you rush to his aid.

Lilly: What?

Al: Winry is doing the procedure again. We can't enter until she has finished.

Lilly: Let me GO!

Lilly broke free and rushed towards the room where Ed's screams were coming from. Ed was stripped unfortunately and was in his shorts due to his right arm and left leg being lost when he was young. Blood trickled down his face, arm and leg as he yelled in pain. Winry had to strap him down the best she could and she nearly cried as she saw him struggling. Lilly blasted through the doors and screamed at the sight. Ed glanced over and saw his older twin shocked in fear.

Ed: ….A…AL! G….get….her….o…o..Out!

Lilly: ………Why?

Ed: ……… W….W…W…Winry!

Winry: *sniffles* Lilly!

Al: Sigh…. Lilly Please…

Ed: (This pain….My…..sister….)

Ed: Broke loose and even without his right arm he produced an alchemic reaction and pushed Lilly out with the others in a gust of wind before he collapsed under immense pain. Winry worked all night and into the next day with her grandmother. Lilly sobbed in the corridor and fell asleep due to exhaustion.

Aaron: The poor girl. She tries so hard not to worry as much.

Alicia: Yeah.

Al: Huh? Winry!

Winry: The procedure is finally completed and Ed is asleep in his room! He will feel a lot of pain for the next few days as he gets used of the automail all over again. Ed was so worried he woke up in the middle of the procedure again and collapsed again.

Aaron: That is good. We all should get some rest now.

Everyone: Agreed!

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Disaster unknown

Lilly: La-la what a wonderful summer morning!

Winry: Not good!

Al: Lilly is not her usual self.

Aaron: What do you mean? I think she seems quite happy.

Alicia: It's good to see her happy. A lot has happened lately!

Silmeria: Seems Lenneth is nearby! This girl has a power we gods are unaware of indeed.

Alicia: Who is Lenneth?

Silmeria: A Valkyrie above me. That is all you shall need to know!

Alicia: Alright!

Winry: Lilly!

Al: Look out!

THUMP!

Winry: Sigh… Seems she has fallen down the hole again!

Cybercrash: A hole?

Winry: Nearby there is a hole that Lilly blasted when she accidentally got angry. She was young right before the government took her in for observation. Ed made her angry and well you can imagine what happened next….

Alicia: Where is Ed?

Meanwhile…

Ed: What?!

Nurse: Your sister has fallen down a hole!

Ed: What did she do that for? I'm getting up! Ugh…

Nurse: Mr. Elric. You must rest! You will have sessions this afternoon and you must rest before then. If you strain yourself too soon those stitches near the automail could rip!

Ed: I DO NOT CARE!! MY SISTER IS DOWN A HOLE GODAMITT!!

Back to where Lilly and the others were…

Lilly: Why am I down a hole?

Winry: Don't you remember?

Lilly: No.

Al: She is back again.

Alicia: Is that your brother Lilly?

Lilly: ED? What are you doing outside?

Ed: W…W…Walking…o….o…of c…c…c…course…. The…. Nurse…t…t..told….me….ugh.

Winry: You idiot!!

Ed: What?

Winry: You rip your stitches again…blood is trickling down your arm and leg.

Ed: O..Oh s…so that…

Ed collapsed and damaged his arm with his fall. Lilly ran to Ed. Al shivered as he saw his brother lay motionless on the ground. The medics rushed to Ed and carried him towards the surgery so Winry and the doctors could repair the damage. Within seconds Lilly collapsed to the ground. Her pendant under shirt was beaming a bright red. Alicia had no idea what was going on. After 2 minutes the glow faded and Lilly woke up. She didn't realize what happened. After hours of surgery Winry appeared in the doorway to report on progress. When she departed the room Ed's heart monitor failed.

Winry: Huh?

Doctor: Quickly. Get him to the next room immediately!

Nurse: There is no time.

Lilly: I feel really strange.

Silmeria: What?

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Miracle of the angel

Lilly: I feel sick.

Winry: Not again!

Al: I'd advice for everyone to be taken outside!

Winry: Quickly Doctor, get Edward Elric outside immediately!

Doctor: But….

Winry: Just do it NOW!!

The doctor and the medics pushed the bed with Ed outside and the others followed. Meanwhile within the heavens Lenneth sensed the chaos is about to strike nearby. Silmeria and the others are in danger. A small fairy that aided Lenneth named Faye offered her help. She knew of the destinies that are about to take place.

Lenneth: Faye! The evil Triplets are indeed to have sensed this aura and will show up. This power must not be taken under evil hands. The Chosen One of destiny and Light will create havoc if she is not taken under control. Faye Please direct me to the position of Thy named Lilly immediately.

???? : Lenneth!

Lenneth: Yes!

???? : I trust Thy Chosen one will be in capable hands. I do not want anything to happen to my daughter unless you have no choice! Understand she is higher than Silmeria or any of us in the heavens. She can take you down with a snap of her fingers. She may look like a young one but once thy power is released against thee heavens she will destroy the land of Dipan and even who knows what happens next!

Lenneth: Understood Mistress!

Faye: Lenneth, we must hurry before it is too late.

Lenneth and Faye directed themselves towards the blast where Lilly stood. Lilly was engulfed a white glow. Her pendant hung blew her neck. Ed woke with a startle of pain as he jostled under the pain. Alicia gasped in horror. Silmeria appeared beside Alicia's side. Aaron, Cybercrash, Winry and Al stood as they watched Lilly going out of control. Around Lilly appeared a mystic circle and smoke flew upwards and monsters started to attack.

Aaron: Whoa this is really a problem!

Cybercrash: Well I think we should just protect everyone from those creeps before we do anything else.

Alicia: I'll help.

Alicia whipped out her sword as a monster struck. She swung hard and with ease she conquered the monster. Lilly began screaming and she fell to her knees. White wings sprouted from her back. These wings were nicely decorated with two golden bangles that wrapped around the wing. Her wings were as majestic as a phoenix and fit as the chosen one.

Winry: Jerk! *Swings her wrench*

Aaron: Whoa I never knew a wrench can be used for that!

Alicia: I'll cover Ed and the doctors while the rest can defend Lilly!

Cybercrash: Easier said than done!

Ed: NO!!

Lilly screamed and screamed as her outfit changed as flames danced around her. The life in her eyes diminished in one moment. Her spirit floated in darkness. A beam of glow fluttered around her.

???? : Lilly

Lilly: Who…Who are you?

???? : That is not of importance, Look at that beam…

Lilly: WH…Where am I?

???? : Within your heart!

Lilly: Within my heart?

???? : The core to be exact, Those bubbles are those of who you hold dear… friends… love… emotions…family… memories past and future..

Lilly: What is that beam?

???? : That is the phoenix of destiny and gods.

Lilly: Wow! What is that doing here?

???? : No time just touch it! All your questions will be answered in due time. As of now I bid you farewell.

Lilly: Hear goes!

Lilly touches the beam. A voice of her past flowed through her body in a magical tune. It changed her clothing instantly. Just the right clothing appeared on her, just for fighting the chosen monsters. Her wings opened like flowing silk. Silmeria knew instantly who aided her. Alicia and the others were shocked on the power. Lilly was still in a trance but her eyes still had a presence of joy and sincerity she didn't seemed as if she was possessed. Lilly casted her palm over the monsters and incinerated them in one swipe.

Lilly them floated over Ed and placed her palm over Ed's wounds and closed them. Ed was in no pain! Just as Lenneth feared the evil triplets didn't stall and appeared instantly before Lilly and the others. What will Lilly do? Will she give in to temptation or save her friends?

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Ed here. My sister Lilly was so worried about me. I risked everything and as everyone feared I opened my wounds again. Lilly has a deep secret hidden within her heart and had a power that passes mine yet equal in similarities when she produces alchemy. Wile I was in surgery yet again she lost control. She taught she would lose me for good so she yelled and released her power. It nearly blew up the whole hospital. I was severely injured and with no aid to close my wounds I wouldn't survive. Lilly opened up so much that she released half of her power so she could save me. Meanwhile monsters appeared and Lilly's power continued to grow. Never in my life have I ever seen her suffer so much. She was in a trance. Now we are between my sister and evil.

Chapter 12 – Brother and sisters

Brittney: Well, We finally got ourselves an ancient Princess and chosen one, Princess of Dipan and pipsqueaks.

Kalielia: I want to have some mice and I know who I want!

Aaron: Whoa, I am no mouse!

Cybercrash: Mouse do I look like one?

Genesis: My, those two boys will be very feisty mice!

Lilly: Who goes before me? Friend or foe?

Brittney: Friends, We are here to take you home!

Meanwhile…

Faye: Lenneth!

Lenneth: What is it?

Faye: The evil triplets have gotten to Lilly. She cannot determine who is foe within her state.

Lenneth: This proves a problem indeed! We shall go to her aid indeed. I do hope thy chosen one is strong and makes the right choice before all is lost.

Brittney: Take my hand chosen one.

Silmeria: Lilly!

Lilly: Thy, shall prove thyself in order to gain thee trust.

Brittney: Thee chosen one is our older sister! We all have the same birth-mark on our left shoulder. See... (She will never discover that our marks are fake)

Brittney, Genesis and Kalielia pulled off a piece of their shirts to reveal a mark that looked like a crown with a phoenix in the middle. In truth Ed and Lilly both have a secret birth-mark to prove they are family on their hearts. That mark was a red phoenix surrounded with two dragons with a crown behind the symbol.

Lilly: I…I…See

Ed: STOP!

Lilly: Who. Who are you?

Brittney: Ignore those insulate brats. Sister, take my hand!

Lilly was confused. She held out her hand without knowing what she was doing. Memories flowed through her but she couldn't identify which ones were true. The real and most important one was blurred. Ed! This was the poison that Lilly inhaled when she saw the marks on the twins. Their marks sent out a secret sent to the chosen one only so it would confuse her from the truth. Lilly hesitated. Ed had gotten off the bed he was on and started to walk over to her.

Ed: Lilly! Please…

Winry: Ed!

Lilly: Halt!

Ed: Please remember. We are twins! We twins have a special birth-mark on our hearts.

Brittney: False!

Ed: Trust me!

Lilly: ………….

Al: Ed what are you doing!

Ed: Al, Winry, everyone! I bid you goodbye if this does not work!

Genesis placed her arm around Lilly. It was too late! Lilly began to glow black as smoke surrounded her. She screamed and once the smoke faded she was in a trance her eyes were blank. Ed didn't give up. He approached her.

Brittney: Lilly KILL HIM!

Lilly: Yes Mistress!

Ed: Lilly you got to remember.

Lilly: Farewell.

Ed: Lilly. Your little brother is here and I will always be here.

Brittney: Kill HIM!

Lilly: Yes.

Ed: Lilly! REMEMBER. I KNOW YOU HAVE TO POWER TO SEE WITHIN SOULS. YOU HAVE SINCE WE WERE CHILDREN AND AS YOU'RE BROTHER I HAVE THAT POWER TOO.

Brittney: Lilly see through his soul and kill him from within.

Lilly: I understand mistress.

Ed: Too slow. I am sorry!

Lilly beamed as her wings spread but before she tried to enter Ed's body Ed countered by spreading his arms and dived within her soul. Within the real world their bodies collapsed to the ground. Everyone screamed as they saw them motionless. The evil triplets laughed in joy. Deep through a tunnel Ed went.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – We are one, souls of the chosen twins

Aaron: Now what are we going to do with these triplets!

???? : Maybe I can be of some help!

Cybercrash: ……. Who is that?

Aaron: Beats me.

???? : Sheesh, figures!

Aaron: Well can you help us out here?

???? : Sure. These dead beats are no match for me!

Cybercrash: Better than nothing!

Brittney: Seems like we should leave.

???? : Try to ugly!

Brittney: UGLY!!

???? : Yeah, you sure have a problem with appearance!

Brittney: YOU!!

Genesis: Don't bother. Master wants us to come back!

Brittney: Until next time

???? : Hope I don't see your ugly face any time soon. Save me a fight. Besides I was looking forwards to an easy fight. All those training sessions wears me down at times.

Winry: Wow you gotta teach me that trick.

???? : Some other time but what are we going to do about those two?

Silmeria: I fear we must leave them be and hope for the best!

???? : Just wait them I can do that!

Ed: Sister….

Lilly: ……

Ed: Must I seek through her soul forever?

Lilly: …..

Ed: Where is she? What are these bubbles?

Voice: Edward Elric….

Ed: Who's asking?

Voice: A friend.

Ed: A friend?

Voice: So you don't know me then?

Ed: …. That voice?

Voice: Think hard my Ed.

Ed: M…Mom.

Voice: Yes, Trisha Elric.

Ed: Mom!

Trisha: My you have grown Ed. Now we have to find your sister.

Ed: But I can't find her.

Trisha: Well try rubbing your birth-mark.

Ed: *rubs mark* what my arm and leg?

Trisha: Yes!

Ed: They are real. No automail! Ugh my mark is burning! Huh?

Lilly: …..M…Mom?

Trisha: Yes my Lilly.

Lilly: Who is that boy?

Lilly was a 5 year old. Ed was 5 also but he didn't realize it until he spoke. Lilly was crying. She huddled towards her mother.

Ed: Lilly it's me your twin brother. Ed!

Lilly: Ed?

Trisha: Lilly! Please understand. You are Ed's twin sister. You are also the chosen Princess of a kingdom. Ed is the heir as well. That birth-mark proves you worthy of that title. Ed unfortunately, gave up a portion of himself to save you therefore his power is locked away. You must at least repay him when you succeed. Life is precious and should be treasured above all else. You two have been given a power. Ed, will in due time release his power but as of now you are the only one who has. Is it here that you wish to stay?

Lilly: I…I…I wish to…. Protect my younger brother.

Trisha: Then take his hand and I bid you the best. You have made me proud. Lilly…

Lilly: Yes mother.

Trisha: You will be really tired when you go back because you used your power. Here this is a present for you and your brother. It is a pendant with our symbol. Lilly yours will hold your power whilst Ed's well that remains a secret and Ed is the only one who knows what that is.

Lilly took hold of her brother's hand and upwards they both floated. Lilly held on tight. Before they surfaced Lilly saw a tear trickle down her mother's face as she said a final farewell forever. Lilly collapsed onto the ground. She slept in her brother's warm arms, her head on his chest as she slept. Alicia and the others ran towards them.

Alicia: Good to see you are finally with us.

Ed: Good to be back. Lilly is exhausted.

Nurse: Let me take her.

Ed: Now I will.

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – A journey close by.

In Lilly's dream…

???? : Lilly now is your time to re-discover your destiny.

Lilly: What Destiny?

???? : Destiny of your life is all you shall know as of now!

A skeleton figure tapped on Lilly's shoulder. Lilly spun around and screamed at the top of her voice. The hooded figure blasted her in the back!

Skeleton figure: Now is the time you shall DIE!

Lilly: NO!

Skeleton figure: Yes, Princess!

Lilly: Princess?

Lilly started to run down a hall towards a chamber with a strange symbol on the ground. The symbol looked oddly familiar. The skeleton figure pursued her until she was cornered. The figure released a blast. Lilly screamed in pain and with a jolt she woke. Sweat poured down her face. Ed leaned over her with a worried look on his face.

Ed: Are you ok?

Lilly: Yes, I ache all over but it was just a bad dream.

Ed: You were twisting around and screaming in your sleep.

???? : Who is this girl?

Lilly: The name is Lilly Elric and who are you?

???? : I am Keyblade chosen one Sora!

Lilly: Sora?

Sora: Surprised! You still don't remember me huh?

Lilly: Draws a complete blank!

Sora: Maybe this might jog your memory. Even though I have grown since we trained together in Disney Castle you still haven't changed as much.

Lilly: Sora? Sora! Hmmm…. Oh I remember now. Clumsy Sora! I remember you now. Chosen Keyblade Master, Friend of the King, Donald, Goofy, Kairi and Riku!

Sora: The one and same!

Lilly jumped off her bed and leapt into Sora's arms. Sora Squealed in pain. Donald and Goofy came through the doors and caught Sora from falling under the weight. Ed pulled Lilly back onto her bed and approached Sora. Sora stepped backwards.

Ed: Hmm… Sora!

Sora: What?!

Ed: You squealed when Lilly jumped onto you!

Sora: She just caught me by surprise that's all.

Donald: Sora, We have to open the bridge to the worlds.

Goofy: Gawrsh, Sora why don't you open the bridge now.

Sora: Not a bad idea.

Sora lifted his keyblade an inch above his head until he yelped in pain. Down with a thump went his keyblade. Sora fell to his knees. Donald and Goofy gasped in shock. The mightiest keyblade master is unable to open the bridge. What could be wrong with him they all wondered?

Goofy: Gawrsh, Sora, are you alright?

Sora: Fine. I'm just tired…

Ed: I think we should all rest for the night. Sora you can stay with my sister since you both are old friends. Donald, Goofy and the others can stay in the master room down the hall. It's the best for the moment. Sora, come with me I need to talk with you!

Cybercrash: This is really strange!

Aaron: Yeah, it looked as if Sora was in pain a moment ago.

Alicia: Let's go and get some sleep.

What could be wrong with Sora and does Ed know anything about this. Alicia and the others made cosy arrangements for the night since the room was rather large and had beds for each of them including Al, Winry and Ed. Al told them that he had used Alchemy to make the room larger for all of them and upgraded it to a first class room with anything they needed including a barrier across the room so the girls could dress into their night gowns and sleep peacefully in Princess shaped beds whilst the boys slept in regular fancy beds.

To be continued….


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Lilly's challenge

As all the others slept Sora crept out to the courtyard. He ached all over from head to toe. His Keyblade lay inside the buckle of his belt. It flickered as he yelped in pain. A voice appeared in a form of a small light.

???? : Sora!

Sora: King Mickey?

???? : I see you are having trouble with your keyblade.

Sora: Yes, I also have strange pains as well.

King Mickey: Sora this is really urgent. Huh?

Sora: What is wrong?

King Mickey: Shhh…

Lilly had woken up and followed Sora to the courtyard. She hid behind a small bush. King Mickey found her as usual.

Lilly: Ha-ha you have never lost the knack of finding me huh Mickey!

Mickey: Lilly you really have grown since our last encounter.

Lilly: Yep.

Sora: Wait a sec, Lilly you know his majesty?

Lilly: Yeah, I was a chosen keyblade bearer and had helped him choose you as a matter of fact. I really am a lot older than I look ya know.

Sora: Huh?

King Mickey: Let's say Lilly is in fact an ancient but that shall remain a secret. Now let's get to the matters of Sora's…

Sora collapsed under immense pain. His keyblade had shown a bright red! His yells got louder and woke the others up. They all rushed towards the courtyard and with a huge shock darkness broke upwards from a keyblade and opened a bridge in the sky.

Aaron: Major disaster!

Ed: An alchemic reaction of major components!

Cybercrash: English Please!

Ed: Basically He just opened a warp hole.

Sora: King…. What is happening?

King Mickey: No time for that. Donald, Goofy, Please come with me to get Riku.

???? : No need for that Mickey.

King Mickey: Huh?

Lilly: RIKU! KAIRI!!

Riku: Nice to meet you again Lilly.

King Mickey: Kairi Do you have you keyblade?

Kairi: The one Riku gave me? Yes I always carry it with me.

King Mickey: Well, Donald, gather everyone you can find and fight all the nobodies and monsters that come through that portal. Riku, Lilly I need you both for to help Sora.

Lilly: Sure what do you want me to do?

King Mickey: It is a risky job but let Riku strike you with his keyblade right to your heart. Your pendant will activate. Once that is done, point your keyblade towards Sora's chest.

Alicia: Won't that kill her?

Cybercrash: No?!

Aaron: That is way too risky!

Ed: Let her do it!

Lilly: I'll be fine. Trust me.

Riku struck his keyblade towards Lilly's heart. It hit her pendant and activated it. A beam of fire appeared around Lilly. Phoenixes and two dragons flew upwards and dived down towards Lilly. The two Dragons formed her clothing as her hair grew and changed colour. The phoenix formed diamond wings of golden and white enigmas and crests. She had knee high boots, a helmet in the form of a crown or ringlet, a slit skirt flowed majestically around her waist, a sleeveless top appeared on her chest and over that was a plate of armour.

Ed: See what I mean.

King Mickey: Strike Now before it's too late.

Lilly: Hold on tight Sora.

Sora: Al…Alright.

Sora's clothing on his chest had burnt off and the wound that had appeared on his chest before the portal opened to a vortex burned in a silver colour. He yelped in pain. Lilly pointed her Keyblade right at Sora's chest and the wound beamed and closed slowly. It was a painful process for Sora. As the wound on his chest closed so did the vortex in the sky. Sora gave on gasp as he held up his keyblade in one last effort and closed the extra bridge behind the closed vortex. It closed and with that Sora closed his eyes. Lilly reverted to her old self. Tired and exhausted she was she didn't falter.

Lilly: I'm glad Sora is alright. Phew that was a close one.

King Mickey: My worry was why did this happen to Sora?

Riku: I asked myself the same question.

Meanwhile the evil triplets were watching from afar.

Brittney: The doppelganger really failed!

Genesis: I knew that Sora kid will live.

???? : My brother is more versatile than I gave him credit for. He really is a tough one to beat.

Back to where King Mickey and the other stood….

King Mickey: I fear my question maybe solved. I think I should tell you a story of how Sora was chosen by the keyblade. It may solve this question of ours.

A young girl giggled from afar. She had observed the whole battle. She and her two sisters giggled.

To be continued……


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Lilly and Sora

King Mickey: The story begins….

????#1: Alexi!

A little green adorable pixie shot out form the bushes and cuddled up against Lilly. Lilly called the pixie by her name. The pixie had star shaped wings, green boots with laces, a short skirt under a dress-top. She had straight hair tied in pony tails.

Lilly: Alexi Where is Demi, Hannah and…

????#2: Christy. Alexi is safe I swear. That's Lilly!

Christy: I know Demi but Alexi disobeyed us again. I know she is your pixie but you really need to take care of her!

Demi: Where is Hannah?

Hannah: Here with my pixie Miley

Miley was a pink sound pixie. She had music note wings and her outfits changed from time to time. She had brown and pink curly hair. Christy had a purple Pixie named Dreamer. Dreamer was a Rock pixie, she had wavy purple hair, knee boots, black and purple tank top with fingerless gloves to the arms and she had guitar shaped wings.

Lilly: Hey, What brings the Princesses of Music Kingdom doing here?

Christy: Searching for our pixies and I wanted to see you of course. I knew you were nearby.

Demi: Sorry if my pixie Alexi interrupted your discussion. She really is an adventurer.

Hannah: That's Alexi alright unlike Dreamer and Miley.

King Mickey: Excuse me but can I continue…

Lilly: We can have an introduction later. I promise. Alexi can stay on my shoulder.

King Mickey: Alright then. I shall keep this short and simple. Before Kingdom Hearts events we in the Kingdom of Disney had a banquet for all Disney folk and friends from many worlds. Keyblade knights govern the worlds. I will keep those names unknown at the moment. Lilly was of course a master Keyblade bearer at this point and she had three major keyblades. One was the she holds now, the other belongs to Sora, whilst the last one….

Lilly: That is a detail I think it is best for other to not know. I am the only one who knows of this secret of the last keyblade.

King Mickey: As you wish. Well I will continue then. Peace and Prosperity linked all worlds and it was Lilly who maintained this until a Mighty Door opened and created havoc and monsters throughout the worlds. In order to keep peace within these worlds 8 Princesses were called and named. Each one of them held a part of the heart which controls the Kingdom from opening. Hence the Kingdom of Hearts was born. This Kingdom is a door to light and it was the Princesses duty to keep their hearts safe otherwise evil will gain control and destroy the dimension. These Princesses were; Alice, Aura, Jasmine, Cinderella, Snow white, Ariel, Beauty and finally the Light Princess Lilly.

Ed: LILLY?!

King Mickey: Any way this sealed the evil away and Peace was restored to the worlds again. That was what we taught…

Flash back…

Young Lilly: Mickey, In order to Seal the Lord of Disaster away for good we need more…

Mickey: Lilly, I am sure we can deal with this matter without assistance. I do not want anyone else to suffer.

Young Lilly: But in order to do that….

???? : Mickey, Dear Lilly is right.

Mickey: Minnie, She has the ability to defeat him.

Young Lilly: You maybe young Prince and future King. I know you are going to be king now since your father died a moment ago but in order to defeat this evil…

Minnie: Mickey, Dear you are King now, not fully but what Lilly is trying to say is in order to defeat this evil she must sacrifice her keyblades and if it comes she will die. I know we will have something else coming in 10 years time.

10 years later…

In the real world parallel to the kingdom of Disney a young mother was giving her twins a lecture. One was Sora the other Saki. They were just 6 years old. Sora had climbed a tree and injured himself. He laid there unconscious. Saki stood there as his mother screamed and slapped him across his face.

Mother: Saki! I told you to look after him. You are his older brother!

Saki: M…Mother I swear I was.

Sora: M….M….M…Mother it was my entire fault. I was trying to return a baby bird to its nest.

4 years later…

Lilly: Mickey: I know you are king now but shouldn't we choose a new keyblade bearer? I have three keyblades and to defend off evil we need a new Keyblade Master. I know but if I die shouldn't we have someone to take my keyblades.

Mickey: Yes, I'll let you choose the first one.

Lilly pointed her first keyblade upwards to the sky and chanted a name.

Lilly: Keyblade! Go to Sora, he is your new keyblade bearer.

Automatically the keyblade beamed towards its owner and without notice the black keyblade beamed a crimson shade and chose its master. Lilly feared that whomever that keyblade chooses will be corrupted.

Lilly: King, the 3rd Keyblade was to be locked away for eternity has broken free and found its bearer. This is bad.

Back to the present King Mickey had finished his tale and Sora finally woke from a deep sleep. His keyblade beamed and noticed its previous master and reappeared beside Lilly. Sora searched for the keyblade. Alicia and the others gasped and never knew that Lilly had done so much.

Lilly: Here Sora. (Hands Sora his keyblade.)

Sora: Huh?

Lilly: No?!

King Mickey: Ha-ha seems like the keyblade hasn't forgotten its original master.

Lilly: Seems so.

Sora: I ache all over and you are making jokes.

Christy: I think we should have a brief intro now.

Lilly: Sure.

Demi: I am Demi Lovato, Second Princess of Music Eternia Kingdom. This is my pixie Alexi. Isn't she so cute? She is the pixie of Rhythm.

Hannah: I am the Third Princess of Music Eternia Kingdom. My name is Hannah Lovato and this is my pixie Miley. She is the pixie of sound.

Christy: I am the true heir and First Princess of Music Eternia Kingdom. I'm Christy Lovato and that adorable fary is my pixie named Dreamer. She is the pixie of Rock and Music.

Everyone made their introductions but was interrupted by a familiar figure. Saki Sora's twin brother and the evil triplets materialized before them. What connection does Saki have with the evil triplets? Why did he appear after all those years? Friend or foe? Why has he gotten a familiar dark keyblade? Could it be…

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Remember me?

Sora: Saki?

Saki: We meet again dear brother but at opposites sides this time.

Lilly: That keyblade…

Saki: Oh this?

Lilly: How dare you! Keyblade of light, Keyblade of destiny! Come here.

Lilly flicked her fingers and both she and Sora's keyblades appeared in her hands. Lilly charged with full force towards Saki.

Lilly: That keyblade is not yours!

King Mickey: Lilly.

Saki countered her attack and with a flash he reappeared behind her. One swipe he swung his keyblade at her chest. Before the strike could hit both keyblades in Lilly's hands countered and beamed a white light. This continued in many slashes.

Saki: It appears that you are my equal or is it that you know every movement before I strike.

Lilly: I think you should be extra careful with each movement you make. I for one know each of the keyblades I make movements by heart. Even with a new master I know.

Saki: Quite impressive but not quick enough.

Saki appeared in mid-air and spiralled downwards in a huge blast. Lilly predicted the aura and countered.

Lilly: Idiot. I already told you, you cannot defeat me…. Ugh…

Lilly was indeed struck in the back by her third keyblade and fell to her knees. Sora and the others rushed towards her but she placed a barrier around herself and Saki so nothing could stop the battle. King Mickey finally told the others the remainder part of the truth.

King Mickey: As I have said. Lilly is no ordinary girl. She is an ancient and the one who made the keyblades. Each keyblade from her heart and each one have a different trait.

Saki and Sora are Lilly's descendents in terms of chosen keyblade bearer. No she is not their direct descendents in blood. Let me simplify this.

Riku: I get it. Lilly is Sora's and Saki's master and guide. Her Keyblade is passed onto them as chosen by her.

Alicia: I see, Eventhough Sora and Saki have her keyblades now they still have a strong bond with her since she is their true master and maker.

King Mickey: Correct.

Sora: I remember now. She was there when I received my keyblade. She was there when I had to battle my dark side and she was also there when I defeated Roxas. She was like my teacher.

Ed: Well she has many past connections I know of.

Silmeria: I see why Lenneth trusts her dearly.

Aaron: Whoa…

Lilly: Saki, remember me?

Saki: …….

Lilly: Keyblade of Dark Heart. I made you!

Saki: This keyblade has no feeling or emotion. It answers to ME!! For now I bid you farewell and next time you shall not live.

Sora: Saki!

Saki: I am no longer Saki. I am Lord Nexcromess.

Lilly: Dark Heart has taken over Saki!

To be continued….


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Endings are the beginnings of a bigger journey.

Lilly: Saki! I really can't believe it.

Sora: We…need…

King Mickey: Sora you need to rest!

Riku: Sora!

Kairi: Sora, you need to rebuild your strength.

Lilly: I think it is best for all of to rest and sort things out tomorrow.

King Mickey: Lilly may I speak with you before you head to bed. Donald, Goofy, make sure Sora rest up.

Goofy: Gawrsh, Understood your majesty, we will take care of Sora.

Lilly: I will see you later everyone.

Alicia: Yes. Its best we all should go and have some rest. We all had a troublesome day!

Silmeria: Forsaken mortals should all rest otherwise weakness will arise in later battles, henceforth a loss of lives surely result in mistakes.

Cybercrash: Alicia does Silmeria always talk in riddles?

Alicia: She seems to make clear sense to me!

Aaron: Go figures when you both share the same body.

Ed: Phew, I'm exhausted let's all get some rest.

Later outside King Mickey and Lilly stared at the night sky. A full moon gleamed through the clouds. King Mickey had a worried look on his face.

Lilly: Something wrong, your majesty.

King Mickey: Oh, Well this reminds me of the keyblade wars all those years ago. Three Knights fought valiantly for a wise cause. I think you remember their names.

Lilly: Hmm… let's see… Well I remember Aqua. She was a loyal friend of mine. She controlled the element water. Second was Ventus or Ven. He was a great friend, very protective of Aqua. I think he controlled Wind. The last was Terra. He controlled Earth. He was kinda stubborn yet courageous.

King Mickey: Yes, Eventhough the war is over for many years now I fear we have a tough battle to face against and with Saki as the Evil Lord Sora will be at his weakest point once we have to face him. They are twins and therefore have a strong bond. Lilly I'm afraid you will have a difficult challenge.

Lilly: Yes, since I am the owner of all three keyblades and maker of those my challenge is to either destroy the Dark Heart keyblade or simply take that keyblade with me as a sacrifice.

King Mickey: Lilly, that will not become of you. I see that you have many powers hidden and the experience to save all the worlds.

Sora had walked in and interrupted the conversation. His keyblade has disappeared from his side at night and reappeared within Lilly's grasp. He slipped out while Donald and Goofy were asleep.

Lilly: Looking for this Sora.

Sora: Yeah, How did that slip from my hands?

Lilly: Let's just say keyblades have minds of their own.

???? : What mistress means is…

Sora: That keyblade spoke.

???? : I am Keyblade Destiny.

Sora: Where's my keyblade.

Keyblade Destiny: I believe Keyblade of light is over there.

Lilly: Destiny!

Sora: I think I should just go and rest now. I really am exhausted.

Sora disappeared towards the hotel so he could rest. Lilly scolded Destiny for speaking out of turn when it was a rule for keyblades to never speak unless asked by her.

King Mickey laughed and laughed considering that it had been centuries since that had happened.

Light: I fear Destiny spoke again didn't he?

Lilly: I'm afraid so Light.

Destiny: That boy interrupted us.

In the morning everyone packed up their bags and bid the innkeeper farewell. Aaron and Cybercrash practised new techniques in the courtyard. Demi and her sisters sung with their pixies in the yard while Ed, Al and Winry gave Sora and the others some space to explain serious matters.

Lilly: Sora.

Sora: Yeah.

Lilly: King Mickey asked us that we should start a journey to get your brother Saki back.

Ed: Uh oh this means serious trouble.

Sora: ………

Destiny: Seriously child. What she means is we must close all portals that are appearing all over the worlds.

Sora: ….. Did...Did that keyblade just speak!

Light: Seriously Destiny! Sora is not a child. He is an adult now and my current master. I still remain loyal to Lilly though. Besides two great masters are much better than one!

Lilly: Light, Destiny! How many times, Rule#1 and Rule#2689 ugh never mind! Sora we must get going. These keyblades Light and Destiny are my creations. I gave them personalities and minds of their own.

Aaron: So cool!

Christy: Awesome.

Sora: Light is my keyblade right?

Light: Certainly, Light my name is and many forms I have. I open and close bridges. Ah you get the point you have been using me for 12 years now. That overconfident keyblade over there is Destiny.

Destiny: Destiny I am. Lilly is my friend. I am the holder of destinies and I have many forms, stronger than all keyblades and I have many hidden powers.

Lilly: Let's all go. Our journey is just beginning!

Ed: I taught our journey ended.

Lilly: One journey ends and another begins. The ending is just the beginning of a much larger journey.

Onwards towards the hills not knowing what is in store for them.

THE END


End file.
